


Workplace Drama

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover





	1. Chapter 1

"You. Now."

He whirled towards the accent, mildly interested to know who was being addressed so forcefully, by a fellow Brit, and his blue eyes clashed momentarily with amber ones, before skittering on again, interested in whatever spectacle was unfolding around him in the half full bar.

Then he felt a light touch on his forearm, and heard the proper british accent again, "I mean you... Now."

His pulse jumped a bit, as his blue eyes panned back to rest on those golden ones, realizing then that they belonged to a beautiful urchin with a pale, heart-shaped face, a fairy-like upturned nose, and an almost too-wide, but extremely capable-looking, mouth.

"You wear no ring," she said simply, then bit her lip lightly, and tilted her head to her right, "Are you attached?"

He knew he looked surprised, baffled even, at her inquiry. He even looked at his left hand before he replied hesitantly, "Um, no... No, I'm not attached."

She noted his delicious Scottish accent, cropped-close blond curls, five o'clock shadow, and vividly bright blue eyes, before she lightly traced her left hand up his right arm, sliding it weightlessly over the curve of his shoulder, before intimately resting her palm along his carotid pulse at the right side of his neck. Her thumb absently moved back and forth through the scruff along his jaw, as she tilted her head to her left, gauging his reaction, his response to both her proximity and boldness.

By the time her hand slid across his shoulder, he had comfortably lifted his right hand to rest his open palm against her left hip warmly, noticing that she was approximately his height in her high heeled shoes, and that because of those added inches, they also stood eye to eye. He tilted his head slightly to his left, and slowly, lightly rubbed little circles into her torso with the pad of his thumb, intently watching the intriguing creature before him, silently challenging her to proceed. His mouth smirked slightly with confident amusement.

She took an easy, calculated step forward, her left foot positioned to the outside of his right, and her right foot between his. She slowly lifted her knee, sliding the inside of her right thigh along his intimately.

She heard his surprised intake of breath, when he felt her rub her bare thigh against his through his trousers. So, encouraged, she lifted her right hand, placing it along his neck and jaw, mirroring her left, and pulled his face gently towards hers, as she murmured her name, "I'm Jem."

He was preoccupied and pleasantly surprised by her smoothly rubbing her thigh across his suggestively, and when she pulled his face towards hers for a kiss, his resistance was futile.

She stopped tugging at him, when the sides of their noses touched, nuzzling him slightly, offering her mouth to him, but yet, not demanding he take it.

He murmured his name, "Fitz," in reply, and moved his face forward, those last few millimeters, towards the promise of her touch, lifting his chin just slightly, to lightly rub his lips along hers, gently taking what she had offered.

She hummed quietly, when his soft, warm mouth bridged the gap and rubbed against hers. She felt his left hand ghost along the right side of her jaw, before they tilted their heads further, and deepened the kiss in unspoken unison, sliding their tongues along one another again, and again, exploring and tasting.

He slid his right hand from her hip into the dip at the small of her back, and guided her forward steadily those last couple of inches, until their bodies collided gently, pressing them against one another from chest to knee. Electrified by the intimate contact, she lightly ground her pelvis against his, seeking... something.

He abruptly broke off kissing her, with a choked sigh, but did not retreat. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes.

They each noticed the other's dilated pupils and audible, quickened breathing, as they evaluated their interaction, their connection, both admitting there was an immediate, hungry, burning attraction to one another.

She pursed her bottom lip slightly, and slowly leaned forward again. She gently nipped at his mouth, and eventually teased him back into another deep kiss, before breathlessly offering her hotel room.

What was he thinking? He didn't know her, hadn't met her before now, but he silently nodded his agreement to retire with her to her room, happy that they were in the city, and were only a short walk from their destination.

It was late, and the side walks held far fewer pedestrians than they had only hours ago, so they were able to stop at each intersection to lazily look over one another or urgently kiss some more.

Once they reached their destination, all semblance of practiced restraint evaporated and disappeared, as the whole of the world reduced itself to the mere few hundred square feet of her suite.

She tossed her key card and clutch onto the dresser to her right, and kicked off her high heels. 

He tossed his messenger bag to his left behind the door and toed off his sneakers, before they collided with one another in the open sitting area.

They didn't really even kiss at that point, entirely focused on heatedly stripping one another of all of their clothing, all physical barriers, ripping and tearing the offending garments that would not cooperate with their ultimate goal of total nudity.

When they were finally free of their clothing, they thoroughly inspected one another, silently appraising with open appreciation. Neither was uncomfortable with their own body, and both were much more preoccupied with the other's nudity to think of themselves, even if there were insecurities.

She shook her passion-consumed mind back to a sliver of sane reality, recognizing safety's necessity, and excused herself a mere few steps to locate a box of condoms in her luggage, and after she hurriedly tossed it onto the night stand, she descended on him like he was her prey, her consenting, adorable, ruffled, well-endowed prey.

She ran her delicately small finger tips through his hair as their tongues collided and masterfully rubbed along one another. He ran his overly warm, and softly calloused, hands, softly, over her skin, up and down her back, eventually cupping her bottom, and grinding her against his erection.

She moaned into his mouth and spun him, them, her hands wrapped around the anterior aspects of his upper arms, and she pushed him backwards, until the backs of his knees knocked into the edge of the king-sized bed dominating the far wall. 

She smiled slightly, mentally thanking whoever booked her accommodations, not noticing or caring before, but now extremely grateful that she was not forced to work with a smaller bed, as she flattened her palms against his chest and lightly shoved him, so that he fell onto his back on its soft surface. 

Before he could react with more than a startled chuckle, she climbed up on top of him, straddling him, her knees anchoring him to the bed's surface on either side of his waist.

She leaned over him, and kissed his mouth, wet and deep, sucking his tongue, nibbling his lip, and then she flattened herself against him, rubbing her skin against his, with no barriers, from chest to pelvis.

He rested his hands on her upper thighs and anchored her to him for a few minutes, enjoying their kisses and the rub of their bodies, before he slid his right hand to the small of her back, and held her against him, while he flipped them over his left shoulder, so that she ended up pinned beneath him to the mattress, him cradled between her thighs. He lifted her slightly with the hand at her back, and lunged a bit, relocating their tangled bodies more towards the center of the bed, before dipping his head to pull her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking, the fingers of his left hand locating her right nipple, and rolling it, lightly tugging it between his finger tips, as she wimpered and pitched herself against him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and licked and bit and sucked every part of his neck and chest and ears she could reach as he moved against her, torturing her sensitive flesh, with delicious, tremor-inducing touches.

He trailed down her body, leaving bruises on her pale, delicate skin, as he moved lower to dip his tongue into her belly button, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from her throat.

He raised his eyes to hers, mocking, amused by her yelp, but he stopped dead, stunned, when he saw the lecherous look on her beautiful face.

She reached for his shoulders, and arched herself into a more semi-sitting position, to drag him clumsily up her slight body, where her mouth could collide with his once more, before she forced him onto his back.

She slid down, until she knelt between his knees, then traced her palms over his chest and belly, before scraping her nails lightly up the inside of his thighs. Then, leaning forward, she took his already hard cock into her mouth. She could feel the hair on his inner thighs tickling the outside curve of her breasts as she moved up and down over him. She gripped her right hand around him, and mimicked motion of her mouth, up and down, then cupped his balls with her left hand, cradling them, so she could take first one into her mouth and run her tongue over it, before replacing it with the other, and lightly sucking on it.

She slid both hands across the warm skin of his torso and belly before stopping, resting them on his hip bones, and she raised herself up higher onto her knees, before lowering her mouth over him, until she couldn't take any more of him into her. She gagged, and her eyes watered, but she continued, lips securely folded over her teeth, every thrust to the back of her throat, gagging her, releasing even more saliva that dripped from her mouth onto the shaft of his cock.

He watched her in awe, as she lowered herself again and again, always attempting to take more of him into her mouth and throat on the next pass. He couldn't help how his hips lightly thrusted upward, into her throat, or the breathy gasping and panting noises he was releasing from his throat. He tried to restrain himself, knowing that women didn't like to be forced in that arena, but he was so turned on, that his hands kept lighlty brushing across her shoulders or the back of her neck, before he fisted them, regaining control, and pulled them away, resting them above his head. 

She was so turned on at the light thrust of his hips on every downward pass. She could tell he was restraining himself, trying not to force her into anything, but she was not most women, and she wanted more. On the next downward pass, she held her position, his cock pressing hard into her mouth, its tip firm, but slightly softer than the rest, rubbing against her throat. She extended her tongue to give her more room at the back of her throat, and instead of lifting her head, she pressed herself even lower, forcing him as far as she could take him into her throat, moving her jaw in small circles. She was gagging and slobbering, and her eyes were watering, her nose sympathetically starting to run. 

She heard his groans, his whimpers slipped out, his mouth loosened with pleasure, and she resumed the up and down motion of her mouth. Once he lost a little more of his control, she felt a more forceful upward thrust from his hips into her mouth, and she hummed her approval, which vibrated pleasantly through his already sensitive skin.

She placed her hands on either of his hips, and pulled him to her face with each downward pass, encouraging his participation, seeking the brutality of his need.

His left hand made a light pass at the back of her neck, but he pulled away again, stopping himself.

She continued, but sighed a little with frustration.

When his left hand ghosted across the back of her neck again, she removed her right hand from his hip, and gripped his forearm, pulling it down, so that his palm made full contact with the back of her neck. She continued to hold his palm to her neck, forced him to push her down onto his cock harder and harder with each downward stroke, meeting rhythmically with each upward thrust of his hips.

He gasped, and did as he was bid, pressing on her, moaning at the sensation, the control, the pleasure.

When she felt his right hand join his left at the back of her neck and his upward thrusts getting harder and faster against her throat, she returned her right hand to hs left hip, and again encouraged the movement of his hips toward her throat. 

She moaned her satisfaction, reveled in his abandonment of gentility, his forceful participation.

He heard her satisfied moan, as she encouraged more and more of his participation. She coaxed him to control the pace, urged him to choose the depth of his thrusts. 

"Oh my God," he groaned, realizing that she wanted him to move her, to control her, to fuck her face and throat.

The sensations built, pleasure coiled within him, as his orgasm neared.

He lightly lifted his hands away from her neck in silent warning, ghosting them above each shoulder, so she could move away. But, she whimpered and pulled his hands back into place, looking up at him, pleading with him, while he still moved against her. He enthusiastically complied with her wishes, with his fantasies.

He vibrated with sensation, feeling the push and pull of her against him, hearing the wet noises coming from her mouth and the satisfied hums coming from her throat, and my God, seeing her looking up at him, with her blown pupils, wanting him to do it, enjoying it.

She could feel him tensing, stuttering his movements, as his orgasm approached, and she relaxed her shoulders, so he could move her however he wanted, to maximize his enjoyment. She lifted her tongue at the back of her throat to increase the sensation right at the head if his cock, as he roughly and unsteadily thrusted into her throat.

He moved his hips against her mouth, uncoordinated thrusts and pauses revealing that the end was near.

He cursed and said her name over and over as he tensed and came.

She could feel at least four different spurts down her her throat, as he came, as he cursed, as he moved her against his throbbing cock. She swallowed every bit of come, pumping her hand over his cock a few times milking it, to make sure she got it all, before sliding over, ever so slightly, to rest her cheek on his right inner thigh, not wanting disturb his after glow, but aware that his long, slender fingers were still locked in the tangled, wavy mass of her hair.

She patiently and silently waited for him to recover from his orgasm.

It was late, but they had all night, and she was just getting started.

Several minutes later, his breathing slowed to a regular rate.

He hoarsely addressed her in the dim room, " Jem?"

"Mmmm," she uttered sleepily, her head still resting on his thigh.

He whispered, "That was bloody amazing."

She whispered, " Thank you, Fitz."

"Really... Um, really, I should be thanking you."

"So, thank me," she challenged throatily.

He huskily chuckled at her simple challenge, and she could feel the vibration of his laugh, where her head rested on his thigh.

He slowly untangled his hands from her hair, and gently ran the pads of his left hand over smooth curve of her exposed cheek.

He found her right hand still resting on his hip and laced their fingers together, before tugging gently upward.

She pulled herself back up onto her knees and slowly crawled up over his body, until her genitals aligned with his, but he had other plans, delicious plans.

He told her to raise up onto her hands and knees, and move higher, indicating that he wanted her knees by his ears.

She crawled up his body, while he slid himself lower underneath her on the mattress to speed her progress.

Once she reached the desired destination, he ran his palms up her outer thighs, and rubbed his calloused finger pads over the smooth skin of her bottom, before he demanded she spread her knees wider above him, lowering her even closer to his face.

He scooted down ever so slightly, before he slid his palms over her thighs from the back, curving his forearms over the tops of her thighs, using his fingertips on either side to part her labia, before pulling her down onto his tongue.

She whimpered slightly at the first contact of his wet tongue along her sensitive flesh, but after only one pass from bottom to top, he had efficiently mapped her. His second contact was his tongue delivering small, perfectly placed, flickering licks directly to her clit. 

Her hips leaned into the pleasure, and she whispered his name over and over, like a litany.

His fingers released her labia, once his tongue found its destination, and he ran his palms over the tops of her thighs, back and forth, warm and roughly calloused, creating a superficial tingling that built up her sensations even more. She could feel his scruffy jaw rubbing on the uppermost juncture of her inner thighs, and when he merely breathed, his breaths dusted sparks across her already stimulated and overly sensitive neurons.

She could feel the pooling ball of tension, building at her core, drawing tighter and tighter in her pelvis.

She lifted her hands from the mattress and sat upright on her knees.

When she started feeling the spasms of her impending orgasm, she pressed her palms to the back of his hands resting on her thighs, and attempted to curl her fingers under his, knowing she would need to hold onto something to ride it out.

He gripped the fingers of her left hand in his right, but snaked his left had to the underside of her right thigh. He tugged her gently, but quickly, with his hand clasped to hers and pushed her over to her back using the leverage of her opposite thigh resting in his palm.

What started as a squeal, ended as a throaty laugh as she was effortlessly toppled to her back.

He began his assault anew, this time him over her, giving him more freedom of movement and her better visual perspective.

He pressed his tongue into her body several times, inside her, tasting the wetness of her arousal, and she rolled her hips into the sensation of the soft, slick penetration.

When his tongue returned to her clit, she arched up, and raised herself to her elbows, so she could watch him, and see his movements.

The pressure at her core pulled tighter and tighter as he licked and sucked, and he slipped first one, then two fingers into her, moving them in and out, curling them to rub against the bundle of nerves comprising her g-spot.

She felt overwhelmed by sensation, and out of control. She needed something to hold onto, something to ground her.

She moaned his name, dropping her shoulders to the mattress, and lightly placed her left hand at the back of his head, touching the curls there.

He never stopped moving against her, his tongue on her clit, the fingers of his right hand inside her body.

He reached up, sliding his arm under her right thigh, along her body, seeking and finding her hand, locking the fingers of his left hand with those of her right.

The tension was delicious torture. She felt him everywhere, inside her, outside her, under her fingers, clasping her hand.

When she was at the edge of control, she lifted her shoulders, and pulled his face even closer to her sex in frustration, seeking fulfillment.

"Fitz, please," she begged.

He raised his vivid blue eyes to her, burning with desire that could have scorched her very soul.

He tightened his hold on her hand, adjusting its placement, so their hands rested on her hip, and instead of continuing to move his fingers into and out of her, he massaged her g-spot, moving his fingertips in small smooth circles.

She exploded against him, and he kept her steady with the hands at her hip, when she would have bucked and lifted herself off of the bed.

She pressed him even tighter to her, pulling him with the hand at the back of his head, but he didn't act like he noticed, just continued to plunder her and let her ride it out.

She cursed and squealed. She moaned his name. She wasn't crying, but a single tear rolled out of each eye and disappeared into the hair above her ears.

He slowed his movements as she came down, in a way that allowed her pleasure to softly continue, her body thrumming and quaking, without stroking her too rough on her overstimulated neurons, or making her jerk with too much sensation.

He knew exactly what she needed, without her having to tell him.

He gave her a recovery period, also, and whether it was customary for him and his other lovers or he just observed it since she extended the courtesy to him, she appreciated the minutes to bask in her after-glow.

He slid up beside her on the bed, facing her, but with his eyes closed, not pressuring her to do anything but enjoy the moment.

When she turned and looked at him through her post-orgasmic haze, and she saw his adorable face and pink, swollen mouth, she leaned forward to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips.

"You are most definitely welcome," she mumbled against his mouth.

He smiled and laughed lightly, pulling her into a light embrace, him rolling to his back, drawing her in to rest against his chest/shoulder. She tossed a leg over his, and cuddled against his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

She stretched against his side, sighing, as she awakened from her short, but satisfying, nap, noticing immediately that he was awake, and idly drawing shapes on her arm with his warm fingertips.

She tipped her head up, immediately smiling, "You could've woken me."

He smiled in amusement down at her, "It's only been about an hour, and I am a patient man."

She raised an eyebrow impishly, "Oh, really?"

Then, she rolled up, straddling his lap, and he smirked, bringing his softly calloused palms to rest on the soft skin of her upper thighs.

She leaned over and kissed the skin just below his ear, licking her way across his throat, and over to the other side, scraping her teeth along his sensitive nerve endings.

She slowly and methodically sucked faint bruises into the skin along his shoulders and chest, careful to locate them where a tee shirt would easily cover them, and he groaned low in his throat, kneading his fingertips into her supple flesh.

Then she lapped her slick tongue over the flatness of his sternum, and teased across his nipples, making him tremble beneath her, and when she scraped her teeth along the ribs lining his torso, he shivered, and goose bumps broke out over the surface of his skin.

She leaned up and devoted all of her attention to his ear, nipping and sucking, enjoying the sighs and whimpers, she could hear coming from his mouth. 

Then, she switched sides, and continued her vicious assault, reveling again in the uninhibited noises he made in response to her attentions.

She leaned over him on one of her forearms, and steadied his chin in her hand, but before she lowered her mouth to his, he chuckled, "You certainly are a thorough little thing."

She sat back on his thighs and smiled, laughing huskily, "Are you complaining, sir?"

He smiled, because she was beautiful and bold and uninhibited, and quite frankly, pretty damn fun, "Absolutely not. Just taking time to acknowledge that I appreciate your attention to detail."

She rested her forearms on either side of his head, and lowered her mouth to his, pressing her body into his from chest to thigh, feeling his growing hardness against her pelvis.

He skimmed his hands softly over her back, making her skin tingle, and he cupped her bottom, lightly rocking his body up into hers, as they kissed, and she buried her fingers into his hair, panting and sighing into his mouth.

Then, she ran her delicate fingers down his sides, arching her back just enough to reach between them, and take him in her hands, slowly running her capable fingers over the velvety softness of him, firmly caressing and rubbing, until he started to forcefully rock up into her grasp.

When she lowered her head to clamp her mouth onto his neck, he cupped one hand over the back of her head, wrapped his other arm tightly around her lower back, and rolled them, so she was pressed into the mattress, and he was kneeling in between her smooth, milky white thighs.

He immediately kissed his way over her pale throat and behind her perfectly shaped ears, eventually trailing his warm mouth down to each of her full breasts in turn, taking great delight in the way she arched up into him, and keened loudly, as he sucked on her extremely sensitive nipples, running his fingertips over each of her ribs, trailing them down her sides, and over her hips, eventually softly gripping her curvy thighs, and pulling them along either side of his slim torso.

She guided his face back to hers, kissing him soundly, and nipping at his soft lips, as he ran his dexterous fingers along her dripping wet folds.

She softly moaned against his mouth, then pulled his face alongside hers, biting his earlobe, before hoarsely demanding, "Condom."

He leaned over her, and grabbed the box from the night stand, sitting back on his feet to open it, then he tossed it to the floor.

He opened a single package and rolled the condom over his erection, moving over her once again, when his task was complete, to softly latch onto her neck, below her right ear.

She tilted her head to give him better access to the sensitive skin along her throat, then sighed, "Mmmm, no... Roll over... I want to be on top."

He kissed her quickly on the mouth, then playfully bit her bottom lip, running his tongue over the sting of his nip.

He rolled onto his back, beside her, letting her choose to come to him, whenever and however she liked.

She slowly climbed over him, her facing him, with her knees on either side of his hips, and she smiled intently, running her nimble fingers over his slim, but well-formed shoulders, before she slowly raised up, shifting her weight onto her knees, and took him in her hand, bracing one hand on his chest, as she leaned over him.

Then, she slowly lowered herself onto him, her head falling back at the sensation, the warmth and fullness, the flame of desire burning hot low in her belly.

She smiled, when he cursed and groaned at the feeling of being fully channeled within her heat.

She slowly, experimentally rolled her hips forward, until the tip of his cock rubbed along her anterior vaginal wall, and she cursed, raising herself up slightly, before sinking down onto him again, breathily moaning, as her muscles fluttered around him, quite appreciatively.

He brought his hands up to rest on her outer thighs, to help her press herself more tightly against him, seat him more deeply within her. 

And, he rapidly sucked air in between his teeth, when he felt her body ripple in response to his deliciously welcome invasion.

She found an easily rhythm, rolling forward on her hips to drag her clit down the length of him on every down stroke, then pressing forward enough, to tuck her hips, as she lifted herself up again, so that the tip of him rubbed along her g-spot with every upward movement.

Once she'd established this amazingly gratifying pattern of motion, he looked up at her half-lidded, and spread his capable fingers over her round bum, pulling her body forward, and strongly thrusting up into her softness, exactly when and how she wanted him to, easily pressing into her with each roll of her hips, and she reached for the headboard, using it for leverage and support, enabling her to move against him more powerfully, breathily releasing noises of pleasure from her throat, as she moved above him.

Her body pulled tighter with every pass, fluttering, and ratcheting her closer to the edge, and when she felt the exquisite sporadic tightening of her impending orgasm, she folded her body over his, nuzzling her face against his cheek, her mouth wordlessly panting out her passion-quickened respirations, feathering appreciative noises across his ear.

She started whispering his name over and over, like a litany, in time to their rocking movements, spurring him on, and actively encouraging the deliciousness of his active participation.

He locked his slick mouth onto her skin, where her neck and shoulder met, and she hoarsely moaned, and bucked helplessly against him, losing her rhythm, in her quest for sweet release. 

He pressed downward on one of her thighs, extending her knee, and straightening her leg enough, to roll her over onto her back, without parting their bodies, and he thrust into her with renewed momentum.

Her eyes rolled back, and she purred in her throat, "God, yes... Please... More," lifting herself up to him.

He leaned over her and sucked a bruise onto the inner curve of her left breast, before pulling her nipple into his mouth and sucking, running the tip of his tongue over the tightened bud.

She arched and cried out below him, and used one hand to hold his mouth to her body for a few moments, before she pulled his face up to kiss him again, plunging her tongue deeply into his mouth.

He moaned into their kiss, and reached under her, and across her back, locking his fingers over the curve of her shoulder, to steady her, and to keep her from sliding up the bed with their ongoing movements, and she spread her thighs even wider, running her nails down his back, encouraging him to thrust into her with even more force.

She was breathless and panting, and he nestled his sweaty face into the smooth hollow of her neck, growling deep in his throat, "You are... amazing."

She brought her arms around his shoulders, and cradled his face almost lovingly, leaning her head against his, still meeting every powerful thrust of his, with one of her own, and she purred and begged, "It's-it's you... Please, don't stop."

Her body stuttered, and she moaned lustily against his ear.

"What... ah... What do you... need?"

"Just... Just you," she clung to his neck, and he slammed into her harder, and she squealed, "Yes, God... Harder, Fitz... Please... More..."

He complied, and within seconds, her body exploded, pulsing with white hot pleasure, and she loudly cried out, her voice breaking against his neck.

Her body shook and spasmed, tightening, over and over, as he drove into her, and he cursed low and sexy, by her ear, "Fuck, Jem... Oh... God, yes!"

Then, she felt the rigid pulses of his own release, reigniting the flames within her body, and drawing out the exquisite quakes within her, until they were breathlessly heaving against one another, incapable of conscious thought, as their bodies continued to thrum and pulse with mutually fulfilled gratification.

He was careful not to crush her, although he felt boneless, and he pressed sloppy kisses into her neck, as she ran her fingers along his scalp, her chest still heaving slightly, as she worked to raggedly draw more oxygen into her lungs.

He raised his head, and pressed a few kisses to her mouth, and she smiled lazily, her eyes still half-open, and glazed over with satisfaction.

Then, he gently withdrew from her, retreating to the en suite bathroom to dispose of the condom, and she slowly followed, padding over to the open doorway, throatily suggesting that they take a shower, and inviting him to stay until after breakfast in the morning.

He tilted his head and smiled at her, cataloging her tangled hair and swollen mouth, slowly taking in her nude form, pale and beautiful, with patches of redness and bruising along her neck and chest, clear evidence of their passionate coupling, and he found himself nodding his head, happily in agreement.

She was so refreshingly assertive and real, and she walked readily into his frame, and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning into him, fitting against him, perfectly.

Jem definitely seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and she certainly wasn't afraid to ask for it, or demand it.

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into the tangles that fell past her narrow shoulders, because it seemed that what she wanted more than anything else at that particular moment, was him... just him.


	3. Chapter 3

They curled up next to one another, comfortably, neither feeling the awkward pull of post-coital shame that sometimes accompanied one-night stands, and instead, they slept soundly for a few hours, in the quiet room, the bed foreign to both of them.

Jem was slowly waking up and right on the verge of opening her eyes, when his stomach growled rather loudly, and she giggled, realizing how hungry she was, and obviously, how hungry he must be, too, so, she slid out of bed, and walked over to the small dining area, to read over the room service menu.

She decided to order pretty much one of everything off of the menu, before she picked up the phone, and dialed, leaning over the small round table, lazily resting her weight on her forearms, unintentionally lifting her bottom enticingly into the air.

A few moments later she heard him get up, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, with amused interest glimmering from her expressive eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled with a lazy smile, and she laughed softly, taking in his love-bruised, ruffled appearance, then she smiled and sighed appreciatively, because he was just too damn delicious.

She reluctantly turned away from him to concentrate on completing their breakfast order, and she felt his warm mouth pressing against the sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear, then felt him run his warm fingertips over her skin, gently stoking the embers of her desire into burning flames again. 

She leaned into his touch, and shivered, as he rubbed his hands over her rib cage, and he skimmed his palms over the flare of her hips, gently massaging her flesh, and when he slid his arms around her, and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs expertly over the peaks, she shifted, pressing her breasts more firmly into his hands, and ground her hips backward, colliding with his sex-ready cock.

He released a muffled groan, that made her smile, then he slid one palm down her belly, and moved his fingers across her warm center, rubbing her until she was slick with passion, and she moaned, even while trying to bite it back, conscious that room service was still on the other end of the line.

He rubbed against her, and she arched back. Then, she placed a hand over he phone receiver, and looked over her shoulder at him with passion-darkened eyes, suggesting, "Get my heels?"

"Good idea," he mouthed, as he retreated with a boyish smile that made her chuckle, then she returned her attention back to the longest room service call of all time.

While she listened to room service prattle on in her ear, he gathered her heels and a condom, returning to her just as she hung up the phone.

He set the heels on the floor by her feet, and took her hand to steady her as she stepped up into them, as he tossed the contraceptive on the table top.

She pulled him into a kiss, that slayed them both, then she breathlessly laughed, running her fingers through his hair, smiling impishly against his lips, "We have time... Fuck me."

He paused for approximately a second, then he tilted his head, and fixed his half-lidded, almost-black eyes on hers, and growled, "Say it again."

She huskily laughed, and turned away, dropping to her forearms onto the dining table again, and widening her stance slightly.

She looked innocently over her pale, smooth shoulder, lowering her lashes and biting her lip, "Fuck me?"

He hummed, his voice vibrating from deep in his chest, and stepped up behind her, rubbing against her, now the perfect height to ravage her properly.

His voice was low and gravelly, when he taunted her, "Are you asking me, Jem?"

She rolled her hips back into his, and laughed when he groaned, "Absolutely not... I demand that you fuck me. Now."

He leaned over her and nipped the skin stretched along her ribs, near her right shoulder blade, while he reached for the condom, and after he opened it and rolled it on, he grabbed her hips and sunk deeply into her.

She dropped her head forward into her hands, and purred, "God, yes," as he hilted within her. Then, he withdrew, thrust forward again, then, again and again, creating a fantastically torturous rhythm.

When she started rocking back into him, he slid his hands up her sides and back, then curled his long fingers over the curves of her shoulders, steadying her and pulling her to him, slamming her body back against his, supplementing the power of her independent movements with his, moving at an almost punishing pace.

She could feel the evidence of her arousal dripping down her thighs, and every movement felt perfect, him surging into her, hitting every nerve ending in the right order, again and again, as her body thrummed with sensation.

She hoarsely whispered, "God, it's-it's... "

She moaned, her head still bowed over her forearms, "It's never been... like this."

He sighed appreciatively, and when, his hand skimmed past the outside curve of her right breast, she tangled their fingers, and pulled it up to palm her flesh, moaning his name, him taking the hint, and bringing his other hand to her left breast as well.

She pushed up onto her hands, so she was more upright, and he released a resonating groan, as his mouth clamped down onto her neck.

She arched her back, and reached up to place her hands at the back of his neck, letting go of the table altogether, and anchoring herself to him, as her body sputtered, under his attentions.

They were both breathless, and moaning in concert, as the tension in her lower belly pulled tighter, and mini-quakes started shaking her body slightly as they moved against one another.

He trailed his mouth along the back of her neck, stopping once he got to the other side, to mouth the soft skin behind her ear, whispering to her, "I never... never want to stop."

He licked the pinna of her ear, and let his hot breath wash over her sensitive skin, "You... feel fucking amazing... "

He paused to press a kiss to her neck, still rocking into her, burying deeply into her softness, and she stumbled a bit, her breath stuttering in her chest, "Fitz... I'm-I... God!"

He slid his right hand from her breast, crossing his arm over her chest, and curving his fingers up over her left shoulder, anchoring her back to his front, then he moved his left hand down her torso, crossing his arm over her belly, and wrapping his fingers around her hip, just above that place where her thigh and pelvis met, so he was able to cradle her, and support her, but still thrust deeply into her.

"It's okay... " He kissed her shoulder, "I've got you... "

She pulled her left arm from his neck and wrapped it over his, holding tightly onto his forearm, and he clamped his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting, and ultimately pushing her over the edge.

She moaned, sounding utterly pornographic, dropping her head back onto his shoulder, and shutting her eyes, as the waves overtook her, shaking her body, clenching her muscles around him, over and over, and he slowed his pace as she came down, waiting for her to catch her breath, before he withdrew, and turned her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers, and dipping his tongue deeply into her mouth, sliding it intimately along hers.

He nuzzled her throat, and kissed along her jaw, then he whispered, "Kick off your shoes."

She dazedly toed her heels off, as he gently kissed his way over her face and neck, running his palms over her back and sides and bum.

She could feel his erection pressed hard against her flat belly, and her body fluttered, when she realized they weren't finished yet.

He moved her backwards a step, until she collided with the table, then he helped her onto its surface, splaying his long fingers across her thighs, as he spread her knees, and knelt in front of her.

He gently licked over her, avoiding her clit, initially too over-sensitive in her post-orgasmic haze to further stimulate. He spent time tasting her, relaxing her, and then moved back to that bundle of nerves, successfully re-igniting the fire low in her belly.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and sighed, and moaned, looking down at him from her half-lidded eyes.

He rested his cheek on her upper thigh, his scruff lightly scraping against her soft skin, and looked up at her with lust-filled eyes.

His voice was hoarse, and extremely sexy, "Ready for more?"

She smiled, and cradled his face between her hands, pulling him up as she nodded her head, breathlessly replying, "Oh, yes... please."

She reached between them and aligned their bodies, before she tipped her head back for a kiss on the mouth, and he waited until after their lips parted, to slide into her slowly, his eyes locked intensely with hers.

When he was almost fully within her, her eyes rolled back, and closed unconsciously, and her mouth slackened, releasing a breathy moan, and he withdrew and slid in again, pulling her thighs up around his ribs with his long fingers, as she tipped her upper body back onto her hands, pressed to the table top behind her.

His pace was slow, but each motion was strong and smooth, as he leaned over her and took her mouth with his again, and as their desire built even more, his pace quickened, and he told her to hold onto his neck before he sunk deeply into her, and wrapped his hands under her bottom, securely lifting her body against his.

She gasped, when he picked her up, her body sliding against his.

Then she buried her head against his shoulder, trusting that whatever he had planned, would be extraordinarily gratifying.

He pressed her naked back against the empty wall next to the doorway to the bathroom, and she shivered, when her bare skin met the cold hard surface. 

After he made sure she was braced against the wall in his arms, he moved against her, gliding into her again and again, and she nipped at him, and moaned wantonly, "You... you're amazing... "

He raised his half-lidded eyes to look at her for just a second, before her buried his face into her neck, and quickened his pace.

She bit and sucked his shoulder, and murmured encouragements below his ear, as he plunged into her again and again, and when she was trembling, hovering just at the edge of her orgasm, she confessed throatily, "I-I love the... way you touch me..."

She whispered, "My God... It's perfect... You... You're perfect... "

He moaned next to her ear, "It's you... so beautiful."

She locked her ankles behind his bum, and he pressed her securely to the wall with his body.

Adequately supported by his lower body, pinned against the wall, he slid his left hand over her hip and side, eventually leaving her skin to grasp onto the door frame, using it as leverage to strengthen his movements, magnifying the force of his thrusts into her, and he felt her body tighten around his cock in response.

She trembled, "Yes... H-harder, please... Please... "

He slammed into her, and she screamed his name, as she fell over the edge, her body pulsing tightly around his, and he cursed, and moaned against her throat, as he hardened, spasming within her, coming, as her body clamped down around him.

They were breathlessly panting, and their chests collided, as they worked to pull more oxygen into their spent bodies.

He slipped out of her, but instead of merely lowering her to the floor, he carried her easily to the bed, and sat her down gently, before retreating to the bathroom, and when he returned a few minutes later, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and looked over her, "Okay?"

She smiled at his concern, "Definitely."

Then she lowered her eyes for just a second, before she returned them to his again, "Thank you."

He smiled sweetly, "For what?"

She smiled even wider, and pressed her palm to his cheek, "For being you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Jemma. Phil says it has to be done today," Skye said, tapping her fingers on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Okay... okay... " Jemma threw her arms in the air, and walked over to plop down beside Skye at the counter.

"Doctorate in Engineering?" Skye suggested.

"Yes, let's start there," Jemma agreed, watching Skye filter down the unknown candidates, manipulating the internet to do their bidding.

"At least two scientific or technological publications?" Skye suggested, shrugging.

Jemma thought about it, "Filter for three... and it would be best if he or she is unattached socially, and no offspring... because of all of the traveling involved... Can you check for that?"

"Social media... and public records, no problem... I've got it... "

"God... I feel like we are really invading these people's privacy... "

"We are... Do you want the best or not?"

She sighed, "I do... We need the best. I can't continue doing all of this on my own... I need an engineer's help."

"Then keep going... "

"At least one post-grad class in biology and two in chemistry... Can you access college transcripts?"

Skye tapped away, then chuckled, "I can now."

Jemma rolled her eyes, "We're going to hell."

Jemma sighed, and thought about it, "At least two patents, either bio-medical or weapon-related..."

"Got it... Anything else?"

"That's a pretty tall order... How many engineers in the world currently fit our requirements?"

"Thirty-two."

"He or she needs to speak English, French or German... I have to be able to communicate easily."

Skye rolled her eyes, "It may be best for the team, if we filter for English... Not all of us speak three languages, Jem."

Jemma grimaced, then nodded, "Right... Yeah.. That makes sense."

"Twenty-six."

"Experience with holographic manipulation?"

"Eleven."

"That will have to be good enough to start... Tell Phil that we need to release a very limited amount of my research on Warlock 433 to each of the remaining candidates. Have him ask them each for a blind prototype for application with that specific project... I will need specs, a supply list, assembly information, and an operator's manual... But... have him give each of them only a week to complete everything... We'll have no problem finding ourselves the engineer we need, if we apply and adhere to those guidelines."

______

 

"Hello, Dr. Fitz. I am Director Phillip Coulson. Do you know why I have asked you here?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I've done what you requested of me, so I'm assuming you want to offer me a position?"

Coulson tilted his head, "Not quite yet, but you are definitely the strongest candidate."

"What else could SHIELD possibly want to know about me?"

Coulson raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You knew we were SHIELD?"

He shrugged, "Well, I am a genius... That is why I'm here after all, right? Because I'm the best."

Director Coulson actually chuckled, "I certainly hope so, because if you are not the best, Dr. Simmons will eat you alive."

"Dr. Simmons?"

"Dr. Simmons is the head of our Science and Technology Department. She is a biochemist, and believe me, she is astonishingly brilliant. She needs a partner. That's why you're here. She needs someone who understands her scientific vernacular."

He narrowed his eyes, "I am not a biologist, Director Coulson."

"We are well aware of that, and we don't need another biologist. We have no expectation that you would ever be responsible for any biological or biochemical situations... She's our resident expert, and she definitely has those fields appropriately covered. We need an engineer... She needs an engineer, but she prefers he or she has above average theoretical knowledge in her fields, to also act as her sounding board. Make no mistake, she has the ability to do the same for any engineer, as well."

"So... she makes the final decision as to whether I am offered a position?"

He nodded, "She completed a blind review of your curriculum vitae and your prototype and accompanying data, and did the same for ten additional candidates... She's already made her decision, pending this conversation with me, and of course... actually meeting you face-to-face."

He raised an eyebrow, "And have I done well enough with this conversation, that I will now be invited to meet this Dr. Simmons?"

"I think so."

He sat up straighter in his chair, and placed his hands flat on the table in front of him, "When?"

Coulson smiled slightly, "Now, if you'd like... She's on-site today."

"No-yeah... Let's do it," he said as he stood up.

______

 

"Take a seat," Skye indicated a chair, and turned to Coulson, "I've got this Director."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, but left him alone with Skye in Jemma's office, after a parting, "Be nice... "

"Hi, I'm Skye Johnson... Nice to meet you Dr. Fitz."

"Just Fitz is fine... You are not Dr. Simmons."

She laughed, and shook her head, "Um-No... "

She smiled, "No, I'm the resident hacker... I work intel and comms."

"Then, why am I meeting you?"

"Because, Smart-ass," she said with a lop-sided smile on her face, "Dr. Simmons got held up for a few minutes, and I thought I'd keep you company, while you waited."

He crossed his arms, but smiled slightly, "Is that all?"

"Oh, no... I have some screening questions of my own... If you're willing..."

He looked at her intently, "Fine."

"Great," she smiled wider, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"IQ?"

"Somewhere between 160 and 170."

"Favorite television show?"

"Dr. Who."

She smiled, "Favorite animal?"

He smiled, "Emperor Tamarin."

She laughed, "Board game?"

"Trivial Pursuit... but I can only play each version completely through once... "

She tilted her head, "Why?"

"Eidetic memory... It's no longer fun, when you remember all of the answers."

She sighed, "Why are you here, Fitz?"

"For a position on your team... "

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what I mean... "

She continued, "We do good things, but it's hard work with long hours, and we don't take days off... Being brilliant is not enough. We work all the time... When we do get away for a day or two, it's to transport artifacts, or consult with various specialists, historians, and consulting scientists. We never hang it up. It's our way of life. We protect humanity."

He shrugged, "I'm here, because I want to create and develop and produce amazing things... SHIELD has the budget, the motivation, and the tech to allow me to do that... "

She nodded, "Okay... I can live with that answer... for now."

He nodded, "Good."

"I guess all that's left is meeting her then."

"The director made her seem a bit ominous."

She sighed, "She's my best friend... but no one has ever been able to keep up with her in the lab... work alongside her... She is very much so alone, scientifically, because of her intelligence."

Skye continued, "She's brilliant, but she's odd... Good odd... She just... She doesn't tolerate incompetence or failure, at all, and unfortunately, most people lack the intelligence to not be incompetent in her presence... and she is very dedicated to science... I mean... really dedicated."

He looked at her like he was oddly amused, "She doesn't sound all that bad... I agree that she should not have to tolerate ignorance, scientific incompetence, or sub-standard workmanship within her lab... especially since she has been tasked by SHIELD to protect humanity."

Skye raised her eyebrows, "Wow... You may be exactly what we're looking for... But, you need to be sure you can handle spending a LOT of time with her... She can be pretty intense... She made a thirty-four year old double-PhD cry the other day... "

"Daunting," he quirked his lips, "but we won't know until I actually meet her."

"Okay... " She pressed the intercom in front of her on the desk, "Simmons, get your ass in here, and meet your engineer."

He smiled to himself, and sat back in the chair, and waited to meet the endearingly brilliant, fiery dragon everyone was so heavily warning him about.

______

 

She rushed into her office, and turned to shut the door, "I apologize. I got de-"

"Jem?"

Her eyes landed on the man moving to stand up, from the visitor chair in her office, and she flushed, "Fitz?"

He smiled, "You're Dr. Simmons?"

She bit her lip, and nodded, "And you're... my engineer?"

He shrugged, and tilted his head, smirking slightly, "I've been hearing that decision has been left up to you."

"Whoa, wait! You guys know each other?" Skye broke-in.

Jemma looked at Skye, like she just realized she was in the room, "Skye... Get out."

"Wh-"

Jemma re-opened the door, "Now."

Skye picked up her laptop, and headed for the door, puzzled, then she turned to Jemma, and saw the look on her friend's expressive face.

She looked from Jemma to Fitz, then back to Jemma again, then smiled with dawning realization, "Oh, my God... "

Skye laughed, then said, "He's Boston."

Jemma never looked away from Fitz, but nodded once, "He's Boston... Now get the fuck out."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jemma, I need you to go talk to Professor Randolph."

She looked up from where she was prepping agar plates, "Today?"

"Tomorrow... But you're going to have to lay it on really thick. I need him to translate this entire collection of manuscripts," Coulson said apologetically, holding up a case containing several weathered scrolls that SHIELD had just recently acquired.

Skye strolled into the lab, as Coulson was briefing Jemma, and openly rolled her eyes.

Jemma didn't stop working, but smiled mildly, "I did just get a new pair of scandalous heels."

Fitz looked across the lab, overhearing, but silently continued on with his work.

Coulson raised his eyebrows, "Randolph's into shoes?"

Jemma shook her head no, smiling a bit wider when Skye loudly explained, "No, Elliot is into legs... more specifically, Jemma's legs... And nothing draws attention to a girl's assets than a great pair of fuck-me pumps."

Coulson rolled his eyes, "He looks old enough to be Jemma's father... and we all know he's centuries older than that."

Skye shrugged, "You never know... That old-ass Asguardian might have some amazing moves stored in his porn arsenal... Moves that Jemma's never seen before."

"Skye!" Jemma lightly chastised, rolling her eyes even as she hid an amused smile.

Coulson shrugged, "Glad you approve, Skye, because you'll be wing-manning Jemma on this one."

"No! Phil, Elliot's smarmy... And he's so into Jemma's genius brain, and he wants into her pants bad enough that my presence won't at all be necessary."

"SHIELD agents do not engage consultants alone... and a male agent will put him on edge. He'll see a male operative as competition for Jemma's affection."

Skye sighed resignedly, "Fine."

"Fitz?" Coulson said louder, addressing him from where he stood across the lab, "Since Skye will be on this one, you'll be running comms."

______

 

"Touchdown in thirty minutes. Debrief an hour after that. Good job, girls."

"Thanks Phil," Jemma acknowledged his praise, then leaned back in her seat and let the vibration of the quinjet's engines lull her to sleep.

______

 

Jemma punched in the access code to her quarters, wishing nothing more than to shed her daringly sexy, yet immaculately studious, mission ensemble. Her feet were killing her, and the bustier corset she was wearing under her astonishingly tight dress was at that point stealing the very breath from her lungs.

She unzipped the front of her high neck, fitted dress, shimmying side to side to help it clear her hips to pool on the floor at her feet. Then she reached back and started working on the hook and eye closures over her spine.

"Let me" was whispered softly into her neck, below her ear, as warm fingers brushed her hands out of the way and started quickly freeing her painfully pinched torso from its tight bindings.

She hissed as blood rushed back into her organs and the pressure was released over her rib cage, absently rubbing her palms over her body, feeling the angry, pink indentations where the garment's boning had dug deeply into her tender, milky flesh.

He tossed the corset aside, and knelt in front of her to unstrap her heels, rubbing his fingers over her aching arches as he removed them and guided her bare feet down to the hard, smooth surface of the floor.

"Thank you," she sighed, taking his hands and tugging him to his feet.

Then, she gently guided him over to her bed, pushing him down to sit at its edge, before she climbed onto his lap, one knee on either side of his hips, burying her fingers in his hair, and tilting his head, so she could lower her mouth to his.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, and rubbed it against his, unable to disguise the eager whimpers that escaped from her throat as she pressed herself more tightly into his lap.

He ran gentle fingers over her lightly marred skin, in an attempt to soothe her compressed nerve endings, succeeding in replacing the stinging sensations with a pleasant tingle that threatened to make her forget all about the mission debrief that would be beckoning her all too soon.

"How much time do we have?" she whispered into his neck, as her fingers came to rest at his belt.

"Thirty-five minutes."

"Thank God," she sighed out, before she slid off of his lap, parted his legs, and went to her knees, before him.

He looked at her intently, and she shrugged, admitting, "I missed you dreadfully today."

Then, she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pausing to release the buttons on the front of his shirt from the bottom to the top and pushing it smoothly off of his shoulders, before she refocused herself back on his bottoms again, encouraging him to lift up, so she could slide them down over his bum and knees, pausing to help him remove his shoes and socks, leaving him deliciously naked in front of her on the bed.

"Come here," he whispered, cradling her face between his palms, leaning over to capture her lips with his, as she pushed herself up, circling her fingers around his knees for leverage, and from one moment to the next, he was bending down to kiss her, then extending his neck in order to maintain the press of his lips to hers, as she rose to stand between his knees.

He slid his fingertips over the soft skin of her neck, tracing them over her clavicles, and momentarily caressing them over her breasts, before he wrapped his arms around her back, and drew her forward. 

He skimmed his hands over the smooth skin of her back, hooking his fingers in to the lace band of her panties, and pushing them over the curve of her bum, letting gravity carry them to the floor, before he gathered her back into his lap to straddle his hips.

She leaned into his shoulder, and sighed, relaxing her body against his, as he ran his fingers over her skin, smoothing her bunched muscles, and making her skin tingle.

She felt his breath wash over her neck and shoulder, and rolled her neck to rest her forehead against his trapezius muscle, opening the hollow of her throat to his mouth, where warm, moist heat fluttered over her sensitive skin with his every exhalation.

Then, she felt his lips and tongue work their way over her skin, wet and slick, worshipfully trailing along her flesh, from just under her chin to the curve of her shoulder, before she lifted her head and pulled his face to hers, opening her mouth immediately to allow his tongue to slide over hers.

She lightly scraped her nails down his chest and over his belly, reaching in between them, to take him in her hand, rubbing her palm over him lightly, before circling her fingers around him, and moving up and down, then sighing wantonly, when he released a groan from his throat.

"Please," she whispered. All day, she had pretended to be mildly interested in Professor Randolph, and she was frustrated and tired, and she just wanted to be reassured that she was back where she wanted to be, touching and being touched by the person she most wanted to be with.

"Anything," he whispered below her ear, capturing her mouth again, when she turned to nuzzle against him.

She whimpered when she felt his fingers slide up her thighs, and dropped her head back on her shoulders, when she felt his fingers move along her folds, knowingly.

Satisfied that she was ready, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and lifted her up, turning to lay her in the middle of the bed, and waiting for her to budge up, before he climbed in and hovered over her.

He kissed her mouth, as he gripped her thighs, pulling them up to cage his torso, before lightly dragging his lips over her clavicle, trailing his way to her breast, where he licked and sucked at its peak until she arched and moaned, and pulled him to the other breast nearly begging him to give it the same attentions.

She cradled his jaw between her palms and guided his face back to hers, engaging him in a deeply satisfying kiss, before she slid her fingers over his skin, reaching between them to align their bodies.

Time, testing, and monogamy, along with a fairly new IUD, allowed them the freedom of spontaneity, without the fear of procreation or disease, but she was sure she'd never get used to that initial slide of him into her without any barrier. Each and every time, she gasped and arched, her eyes rolling back, as her body clenched around his.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw, holding steady, deeply seated within her and whispered quietly, "I will never get used to seeing that."

She sighed, and opened her eyes, her passion visibly flaming from the darkened depths, and he had to catch his breath, before moving. 

"You are amazing," he whispered against her throat, as he withdrew. Then, he lifted his head to look into her eyes, before he slid forward again, and she raised her hips to take him in as deeply as possible.

She groaned as he thrust forward again, then slid her hands to his lower back, pressing into his flesh each time he buried himself deeply into her softness, the push and pull of their bodies, creating a rhythm that was slow and steady and reverent, with firm strokes that had her body clenching around his in anticipation.

As she neared the end, she pulled her knees higher along his torso, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders, crying out when he brushed over her g-spot.

He pushed deep, then paused, kissing her mouth, and he could feel her tense body pulsing around his cock, so close to release that she trembled in his arms.

He took her hands in his, twining their fingers through one another's above her head, his weight resting on his elbows just outside of hers, then he slid his knees closer to her bottom, before he withdrew, and pressed forward again, her breathy moans sighing across his ear, as every plunge forward dragged the head of his cock across her most sensitive bundle of nerves, and she drew closer and closer to orgasm.

He felt her body tighten, then clench and pull around him as she cried out against his throat, and he spilled into her as she pulsed against him, sweaty and breathless, raising his head to look at her face, beautiful and breathless, panting beneath him, with a satisfied smile gracing her kiss-swollen mouth.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you, too," he whispered back


End file.
